Vacations!
by MangoFields
Summary: The gang it's going on vacations!


_Jade's POV_

_Aaggg i was sooo tired, I spend all the semester in that disgusting ice cream shop, everything I hate was in there ice cream, kids and people in general, and for what for money that none of my useless parents are to give me, all the money that I earned I'm going to spend it with Beck on vacations I'm sooo ready._

_…._

_Beck's POV_

_Men, I'm SO tired. I just want to lay in my bed and sleep 2 days straight, I wonder how is Jade, she must be so annoyed she hates that work, I personally like mine it's in a cafeteria, I know, this would be perfect for Jade BUT three girls work in here and I don't think this is a good idea, don't get me wrong I love her and I want to be with her but wait! she actually work in here but like two days, jajaja she used to drink all the coffe and fight with the girls that worked with us AND the clients that I was attending, she tough that they were flirting with me, well honestly more than one did but if I had accepted those girls wouldn't be alive right now, it was kind of funny watching Jade freaking out but for the most part I was concerned we really need the money, we are planning on going on vacations to new York and CANCUN I can't believe it, I know it's sounds really expensive well it is!._

_My parents are willing to pay some of my expenses most of them actually and my aunt send me some money and I was saving some for emergencies, so I'm cool but Jade it's not so her mother it's actually going to give her some money, but her dad it's not going to, so WE have to work OUR ass off for the rest of her expenses._

_I haven't told her but the gang it's gonna go, I know she would freak out but it's just too expensive and Andre's aunt lives in New York so we can stay with her 5 days and then we can take I flight to CANCUN!_

_I know she is going to kill me, but what I was supposed to say "No, you can't go". Robbie's parents are going on their second honeymoon, Andre wants to go to new York, Tori and Cat wants to see the musicals in there, all are able to afford it somehow, so there's no other option their going!_

_She is so gonna kill me._

_…._

_Jade's POV_

_I'm bored there's nothing to do!_

_I need Beck and sex! All this planning and working it has being so stressful!_

_Aaah! I need to get some._

_He is probably pretty tired but don't care I'm going to take a shower and then go visit him, I'll put something nice and thigh so he won't have other options that surrender. C:_

_I'm here at his house, well RV._

_I'm so horny! , I bet he is too. And he is so sexy and tall. I have a thing for tall men._

_I'm coming in, I'm he's girlfriend I don't need to knock. There he is just lying on the couch like a lizard, watching The 70's show, he look so cute in there I will never say it out loud but he is so cute and smart and sexy, well the last part I will he is really HOT and right now I'm hot too! So let's get it on!_

_i come close to him and he looks surprise i guess i didn't make any noise, i throw my bag in the floor and i star to kiss him hungrily, he respond me but he's clearly shock . I begin to touch his bulge and he twitch a little hahahaha he star to take my jacket off and then he touch the skin of my sides, his hands slid to my butt and to my legs , I can tell that he wants me._

_…._

Beck's ´POV

Wow I was really shocked when i saw her, she didn't call or knock but wait she never does so...

That kiss i hadn't realized how much i missed her, her skin her lips, her butt everything i saw her every day at school but it's not the same we were in public so we couldn't be like this, she is touching my dick, Oh man! I take off her shirt and start to touch her breasts and squeeze them, she lets a moan out I take her bra off ( I'm kind of an expert now ) and star to lick her breast and I cite her nipple a little, she is moaning a little louder, Oh! She is rubbing faster MAN! I feel her hand sneaking trough my pants and my underwear, I feel her cold hand on my dick and I twitch, we change positions and I star to take her pants off and her boots God dammit! I'm so horny I need her I practically rip her clothes off, now she is only wearing her bottoms, she takes my shirt off and she is staring to take my pants off, I'm only wearing boxers.

I kiss her while I star to touch her butt with one hand and her pussy with the other; she is moaning louder she's biting my lips…..

…...

No one's POV

Jade is jerking him off harder beck is doing the same with her, after he got her jeans off she started to licked his dick Beck buried his hand in Jade's hair as her tongue swirled around him. "Jade," he whined as she almost released him from her lips. However then she took all of him in again and he moaned loudly tightening his grip on her hair. "Jade," he strangled out as he came into her mouth. She swallowed and licked up and down his shaft to be sure he was clean. .

They change position and he stared to kiss her inner thighs. Jade's head fell back as she moaned in pleasure. Beck drove his hand into her over and over again each time going deeper into her core. She was screaming with pleasure as he hit a sweet spot with each movement.

"BECK!" Jade screamed/moaned as she released all over his hand.

"Oh baby," Beck moaned lowering his head and cleaning her from top to bottom.

Her moaning turn him on again he reach for a condom in his wallet, he founds it and puts it on, he begin to caress her pussy with his dick, he feels her warm and he gets harder, jade just can't take it anymore!

"Beck god dammit just do it! Fuck me already"

"Magic word"

"Oh come on! Just do it!"

He couldn't resist it either; he slowly started to slide his cock into her. Jade couldn't help but moan.  
"Beck." She groaned. Beck covered her mouth with his. She moaned into his mouth. She pulled away from him and screamed as she was pushed over the edge. He groaned as he did the same.

"Jade," He moaned. She smiled.

She grinds her hips against his until her muscles can't take the aching, the throbbing, so she wraps her legs around his waist. She claws and claws her thighs some more until it kills so much. She cries out in pain as her nails dig deeper, Beck also thrusting deeper and deeper every turn. He notices this and rubs the scratch marks with one hand, leading her hands slowly and calmly over to his arms, so he gets to feel the pain instead.

They're moving so fast, and it's just a few more minutes before they're going to reach the end.

"Jade I'm about to cum," Beck growled.

"Do it," Jade whispered. They closed their eyes as Beck shot into her, and she quivered, also reaching her orgasm. She rolled beside him and they caught their breath for a second.

"I love you babe. I really do"

"Love you too" by saying this she hugs him, she is on top of him now lying on his body, he touch her butt and her back while she is kissing his face, his neck and hi lips, she caress his her. She loves him so much and he just can get enough of her, he thinks he's so lucky to have her, she is gorgeous and feisty and when they are alone she is really loving and caring. He hugs her sweet and tight, the stayed like that for a while than they fall sleep.


End file.
